Bugged Memoirs
by Dragonbuttero'PKMN
Summary: Grimsley stalks Burgh.


Memories, Memoirs of a "Love" stricken Castelia City Home Boy

…by Jill :)

This is going to be weird! :)

Please note, the opinions expressed here are those of my vision of Burgh and not necessarily my own or even Burgh's (although, I do share a few of these beliefs, and if Burgh really was somewhat like this I wouldn't be surprised).

* * *

So I, Burgh, was first setting myself up as a young artist. I started talking with young men and business women about the paintings I had, trying to make something of myself. I must have something of a career. I already had started my fame around the city as a cunning and powerful bug-type trainer. After a short while I was able to exhibit one of my paintings at the Castelia City museum. It was so awesome, or at least it was for me at the time. I put so much effort into the work of that painting, a simple picture of a little Sewaddle lying on a pink flower, the flower petals reflecting and mixing with the light of the sun.

I met a boy (a little note, some people like calling men boys if they're under 30) named Grimsley there; pale, white stricken skin with blue shining eyes. I know that sounds like something a love-stricken girl would say, or in my case like a horny gay man, but no, that's just what he looked like. The man also had a sort of off-ness that was repelling. And I'm not into men, anyways. Specifically, I'm not into any romance with anyone. I'm just like that. Still, he seemed nice. He was wearing a black suit that matched the suit he wears today except without the red diamonds. His hair was a deep dark black, styled to have some of it hanging over his face, the rest put up in the back to look like horns. He also wore an unusually long yellow scarf, especially weird to be wearing it since it was late July.

I, myself, have an olive skin tone and light almond-brown hair. My eyes are a light, grassy green. My outfit was the same as it is today, the exception being my Leavanny was still a Swadloon at the time and so the silk the clothing was made out of was different.

When I first met him we were at a social party. He laid his eyes on me and walked right up. Creepy as hell.

"I saw your artwork…" he started out with, with a coy smile. He then went on to say he was interested in investing in my artwork. He could pay for it, he said. And my artwork would "blossom." He kept talking until the night ended. Like I said earlier, while what he was doing seemed extremely creepy he still seemed nice. I couldn't tell you why, though. Well, I didn't say a thing to him that night but I met him later at an art showing just two days later.

"Here you are again…" he said. He talked the same way he did the other night.

"I don't need to be bothered…" I said, and tried to walk off. But he was persistent.

"Now just wait a moment." he said. He talked more, still trying to convince me to let him "invest" in me. Invest what, exactly? He kept talking, but I didn't see any money anywhere. What's he thinking?

"Listen, whatever "thing" you're doing, if you're really interested in my artwork then perhaps you should take a look at it, do some research, instead of just talking to me here." I said, trying to blow him off. He did react with complete silence and a look of puzzlement, and I thought I was through with him. But he kept showing up. Weirdly enough, he was silent, actually appearing to look at my work. Sure he tried to talk to me, ask a question or two, talk about that "thing" with the money sometimes, but that's it. Yes, I told him I was not gay. And even if I am I'm too busy with my art and raising my precious bug Pokémon for anything else. He sounded like he was surprised, but overall didn't care. I still didn't get what was up with him.

Then one night he tried to follow me while I was walking home… well, to the apartment I was staying at at the time. And sure enough, he started talking like that first night again. I told him to leave, I asked him if he had anywhere to be, just anything to get him to leave. Then, suddenly he snapped, pulled out a knife, grabbed a hold of my wrists and then my entire body, and put the knife to my throat.

"Listen," he said with a harsh, violent voice. "I don't have as much money as I say I do. I'm poor as shit. Now, if you would just give me everything you have I'll leave you alone, and you won't have this knife in your neck."

"You bastard!" I yelled, and struggled to get the knife away from me, with little success. "Let me go!"

"Listen, I want all your valuables, and all your money. Everything. And if you don't want this knife to slice into your flesh you better give it to me."

"Is that…?"

"If you're not going to give me anything…" and he put his hand in my shirt, feeling around everywhere.

"Stop! I'll give you any money I have, any valuables, anything I have. Just let me go!"

"Okay…" he let go of me before he could put his hand in my pants. I checked to see if my throat was fine, wrists were okay, and the rest of my body was okay. But I was still stuck with the situation of being stalked by a creeper with a knife.

"I don't have any valuables on me, but I'm headed to my home right now. There I could get some money for you."

He simply nodded and said nothing. The night was dark and the street lamp was only lighting up half his face. I walked briskly back to my apartment, with him following at the same pace with ease.

I walked in the building with him, up the stairs, got my key and unlocked the door. I noticed I saw Grimsley smile while I turned the light on. I guessed he'd never done this before since he didn't say anything, until:

"So are you just going to stand there?"

"Uh… sorry. I'll go get my money." I said and left to my bedroom. Grimsley followed. I looked through my drawers and found about 5000 pokédollars, equal to ¥5000 or $45.

"Is that it?"

"Wait…" I pulled out my wallet from my back pocket and pulled out all the cash I had, more than ten times the amount before.

"You really are generous…" he said, taking the money from my hands. Perhaps even people under conditions such as mine still hide money from their thief, while I seemed to be giving like a lover, or perhaps a close friend. "But if that was in your back pocket, why'd you lead me here?"

"…I just couldn't think right out there…"

"...Well… …this should do it. I'll leave you now." He tried to leave abruptly.

"Wait… you'll be gone forever?"

Now Grimsley appeared to be annoyed that I said this. "Yes, I really must leave."

"If you're still wanting that investing plan, I'm still up for it. And if you stick around longer I'd be able to give you more money."

Grimsley was surprised and acted like he had never heard anyone say that before. And he probably hadn't. "So you want me to stay…" He paused, then suddenly went straight to a kiss to my lips, though luckily I grabbed his head before he could.

"Not that." I said. "I told you I'm not into anyone, not girls or guys or anyone in between. But I am interested in your friendship. If you still only want sex, then go somewhere else."

Yes, I know that sounded strange, with me wanting to be friends with him while he could have killed me a moment ago. But I like being kind. I suppose it comes from me being raised in a religious family; Jewish on my mom's side, Christian on my dad's, although personally my parents were really more agnostic. Grimsley seemed offended, as anyone that I've said that same thing to has. His head was tilted down so he wouldn't be looking at me. But maybe he was just in a situation where he couldn't pass up any opportunity to get money, even this.

"Yeah…" he looked up at me "I'm sorry. …Your art really is great…" He sighed. "It's just, my family was once one of the wealthiest families in the Unova region, and then they went broke. I've suffered because of that. I went from a spoiled child to a young adult that didn't have any wealth, and was forced to do dirty work on the street. And of course, you know my orientation… …but I can't really explain that…"

"I heard you're born with it, everyone is born with their own sexual orientation. Even has several studies supporting it. Not that I really care, though." I said abruptly.

"You know all that but you don't care?!" He said, surprised.

"I just get curious about things sometimes. Not really that it has anything to do with me anyways."

"Hmm…" he growled. He paused for a minute, and then he got up and said "Well, if that's it then I should leave, though I will see you again. Farewell. "

"Good-bye." I said back.

And he left.

That was the start of the long friendship that I have with him, and still have to this day, as a famous Bug-type specialist, Bug-type Gym Leader, and well-known professional artist; to the man that would become the dark-type Pokémon specialist of the Elite Four.


End file.
